


Character Intros

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Supers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Chracter intros, F/M, Gen, Murder, Mystery, Original Character(s), Super Villains, Superheroes, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the character intros for my original story The Super Killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Macabre Twins

**Author's Note:**

> These are the characters for my first completed story, ever. These are all original characters. I feel the story is better understood with a bit of background on each character.

* * *

**The Macabre Twins-** mercenaries for hire. Hired to take out superheroes all over the world. What's better than getting paid to do what you would have done for free?

 

 **Veiled Macabre** -

 

5'7 powerhouse. She is a thick in thighs sweet on the eyes curvaceous vixen. But you wouldn't know it by looking at her. She's a happy go lucky, laid back lass. She is kind, loves animals and loves to make you laugh. But by night, she hunts. She is deadly, dark, and cunning. She is death personified. You don't want to be caught between a rock and this beauty. Sometimes she is accompanied by her older brother, Masked Macabre.

 

**Masked Macabre-**

 

He is a 5'11 madman. There is no hiding from him once he sets his mismatched eyes on you. By day he is your average computer technician trudging through life's mundane process. By night he hunts. His dark good looks sometimes fool his unwary victims into thinking he's just another pretty face. But behind that mask lies a world of pain. His specialty is torture. And with the creative mind he welds, death in his hands is a work of art.

* * *

 

The smell of old blood and decay was a heavy perfume in the air. You could hear the sound of chains slightly, quietly rattling, mixed with the sound of Wumpscut's "Is It You?" playing in the background. There was a man laying spread eagled on a St. Andrew's Cross. Each of his limbs were chained down with such little give in the chain, that his struggling barely made a sound. There was a man standing stoically over him, almost in reverence. You could see him breathe in deeply, smelling the air, and it seemed as if he could smell the man’s fear. He shuddered.

 

In the corner was a fetching woman, quietly painting her nails neon green. She is humming to herself. A loud scream pierces the quietness. The young woman never looks up from her nails, she continues to hum.

 

The man is bent over the restrained victim; he has begun his handy work. He has a soldering iron in his right hand, and you can smell flesh burning as he slowly and meticulously start to draw on the man's chest. He stands up abruptly. “My, my; what should I draw today?"

 

The young woman spoke up then. "How about you draw a scene of a man being tortured?" The man scoffed and gave a sardonic smile. "And while you're at it, can you shut him up? Stick a sock in his mouth or something."

 

The man took a step towards the woman, shaking the soldering iron at her he says, "I will not! It's part of my inspiration." The woman stood up stalked to the stereo hidden in an alcove and cranked up the volume. As she pivoted and was heading back to her seat the artist shoved past her and turned it back down. As the woman was yet again stalking to the stereo, the man spoke, "Sister. Touch the volume again, disrupt me in any way again, I will NOT help you with _your_ little project." His sister glared at him, snatched up her nail polish and stormed out of the room. The man walked back to his still mostly blank canvas, stroked the man's cheek and lightly smacked him. "Now where were we?"

 

He bent back over the man's chest and set back to work. As the man started to scream again the artist smiled a sweet, content smile. Several hours later the man wiped sweat off his brow, leaving a smear of blood, a bright contrast to his pale skin. He straightened up and stretched. He looked back down at his handy work; he had burned in the image of what looked like the grim reaper playing a guitar shaped like a scythe. There were flames all around the reaper and in the flames you could see faces. The detail in the piece was so exquisite, if it wasn't burned onto the chest of a man, near death, it could be sold for thousands.

 

"Oh. My. Gosh." the man's sister exclaimed in a much louder voice than was called for. "That is fucking awesome. You have really out done yourself. You should totally keep it." The man looked from her to the now moaning art piece.

 

"You're right. It is pretty awesome. But you know I can't. Go get ready while I take some pictures and clean up." The girl ran up stairs squealing. After a couple of minutes the phone rang. Both brother and sister answered at the same time.


	2. Siren

 

 

This sultry voiced singer has it all. Good looks, her pick of men and two great jobs. By day she is a mild manner five star pastry chef. And by night a saucy crime fighter. She has the gift to paralyze her victims by her voice alone. It's a good thing she's on the good side cause once she starts singing it's game over. And if she sings to you long enough, well, let's just say you'll be slightly over cooked, because you will spontaneously combust. She sometimes team up with Mr. Debonair. With her beauty and his charm bad guys and gals don't stand a chance.

 

* * *

 

  
The lady wore all red. A strapless red cocktail dress with a split up the side, from floor to mid thigh, red stiletto heels, ruby tear drop earrings and a matching tear drop necklace that rest just so above her décolletage. She stood at the balcony, on the outside of the crowded partygoers.

 

A man approached her from behind. He stood so close to her you wouldn't be able to pass a sting between the two of them. He ran his hands from her bare shoulders down to her wrist and back again. He leaned in to place a kiss against her neck, but his lips never reached their goal. He let out a soft but pain filled, "Oof." The lady in red halted his actions with a well placed elbow to his stomach.

 

"Must I really remind you, we are merely associates? We work together. Nothing more and a whole lot less." She turned to face her would be molester. "Oh. Don't you look spiffy in your red satin jacket and bow tie?" The man chuckled and replied,

 

"What'd a mean? I always look this good."

 

The beauty shook her head and said, "Whatever. This is my case. Back off. I will call you if I need to." Without another word she sauntered off across the room, and down some stairs. She looked back only once. She smiled coyly, and turned back forward. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and walked slowly down the hall. She walked down the long stretch of hall, as if she had all the time in the world.

 

She stopped outside a coat room, where there was an umbrella conveniently propped against the door. The lady picked it up without breaking her stride and moved further down the hall. She reached a door that led outside. She causally looked behind herself as she walked out the door.

 

The door lead out to a beautifully designed garden, with every kind of flower; a variety of plants, sweeping vines and every manor of flora and fauna. There was strategically placed benches for privacy along the garden path.

 

The lady in red angled her walk towards the furthest away bench. Almost as soon as she sat down, a man sat next to her. "Hey little lady, you shouldn't be out here all alone. Don't you know bad things can happen to gorgeous, unarmed ladies?" He chuckled as if he had made a joke.

 

“Oh, I'm armed and can take good care of myself." The woman replied as if she truly was unconcerned.

 

The man glanced at the umbrella beside her. "Oh that wouldn't help sugar lips." He replied with a lecherous grin. He placed his hand on her exposed thigh, "I promise, I'll take it easy on you sweetness."

 

The lady in red just smiled and asked, "What is your favorite song? Oh wait don't tell me I thing I can guess." She looked him over, taking in his appearance. He wore what looked to be borrowed suit pants from his grandfather, they were navy in color with sea foam green piping down the sides; a dingy button up white shirt and a beat up black leather jacket. He was going prematurely bald and was sporting a comb over. When he smiled she noticed his teeth were yellowed from probably tobacco and coffee consumption.

 

"So what's it gonna be doll?" he asked.

 

"She smiled at him and in reply to his question she started singing "Bad to the Bone". "…I make a rich woman beg, I'll make a good woman steal..."

 

"You actually got a nice set of pipes, amongst other things. And good song choice by the way." The lady in red stood up and knocked his hand off her thigh. "Where do you think...my hand, I can't move my hand. What did you do to me you Bitch?!"

 

The Bitch just kept right along singing. By time she got to the second verse he was stammering and turning red. "B-B-B-B-Bad" She was really feeling the song now she was strutting around and using the umbrella like a guitar. As she was finishing up the last line in the song she opened up the umbrella and pointed it in his direction. "Bad to the bone." with the last word sung, you could hear a distinctive 'pop'. The lady in red muttered "Eww." As she wiped a bit of red mush off her red pumps. She tosses the umbrella down on the bench next to where Mr. Bad to the bone had been sitting. Turning she walks to the opposite side of the garden and out to the street to a red Ford Shelby GT500 Mustang. She gets in and speeds off.


	3. Motherboard

 

 

A neutral party in the war against good and evil. Motherboard has the power to tap into any database, computer system, or any electronic device imaginable with the power of her mind.  She sells info to the highest bidder, sometimes to multiple bidders and she sits back and watch the chaos that ensues.

Motherboard is also hired out to man drones or take over select electronic devices to get a desired result. There is little known about Motherboard, except she has no loyalties and her identity is unknown. She is most likely one of the most powerful superheroes known to man with the ability to get in, get out all while never leaving the comfort of her home. Where ever that may be.

 

* * *

 

The woman sat in front of a wall covered with TV screens, immediately in front of her was a type of high tech console. She stared at the screens and they all showed a bit of the same scene so all of the screens formed one picture.

 

On the screen was two men, one sitting behind a desk and one standing up to the left of the man sitting. Before the man that was sitting was a laptop, what was on screen could not be seen from the angle showing on the screen. The man standing next to him held a phone out before him, it was on speaker phone.

 

The woman sitting before the screens asked, "Do you have the money?"

 

The guy typed something into the laptop and said," I do, just waiting to see the merchandise and then you can give me your account number and I will transfer the funds."  

 

"No need for account info." The woman closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating.

 

The man before the laptop was watching the screen, he turned bright red and said in an indignant tone,  "Hey! How did you do that? You took the money straight from my account. I haven't seen the merchandise yet.” He jumped up and grabbed the phone and started screaming into it. "You double crossing slut! I knew better than to trust a woman!"

 

The woman on the other end looked as though she was ready to pop a blood vessel, but she simply said, "Now now. That is no way to talk to a potential business partner. I can get you whatever you want. Look in your computer under the folder top secret."

 

"I don't have a folder named top secret.” The man replied.

 

“Sure you do.” The woman shot back.

 

“No I don’t, that is such a cliché folder name I would never! What kind of game are you playing at? And future business partner, ha, I can't even trust you now. You come highly recommended but I can't meet you or even see you. You're only a voice over the phone." The man ranted on.

 

"Just humor me, go to your desktop, and into the folder."

 

The man looked at the other man, who simply shrugged. He sat back down handing the phone back to the man standing. He navigated through his computer and let out an explicit curse. "I don't believe it. The folder is here and all the information you promised is here." He let out a gleeful laugh and clapped his hands.

 

"Never doubt my ability to deliver.” The woman’s annoyance and anger came through loud and clear now. “This was only a show of how good I am. And to let you know you can never cheat me out of my money. It was a pleasure doing business with you gentleman and I look forward to next time. Good bye Vice President Finnegan.”  

 

The man hung up the phone shaking his head. All the while the woman still watched the two men on the scene talk. She waved her hand in the air and the screen went blank. In the room with the two men, a security camera in the corner of the office panned all the way to the right and powered down.

 

The woman snapped her fingers. A humanoid raced to her side. "Yes madam?" She looked at the humanoid. He was the epitome of perfection in the technology world. He could pass for human so long as no one actually touched him. And he was a super computer. The fastest out there ever created. And he was hers. "Chris, do me a favor. Run down to the bank and transfer my newly acquired funds to my personal account please. "Yes madam. Would you like me to transfer the whole half a mil?" The woman glared at him. "Yes madam." The humanoid Chris ran back the way he came.

 

The woman turned back towards the screens and a new image showed, it looked like a high class party or a gala. The screen panned around the room until it stopped on a dark haired woman in a red strapless gown.

 

The woman watching the scene pulled out a cell and a number was already being dialed. A male and female answered on the line simultaneously. "Good, you're both on the phone. She is at the Gala for Higher Education. It just started maybe an hour ago."

 

The woman on the other line said, "Awesome. "  And the man, "That, it is." All three parties disconnected.

 

The woman sat back in her seat and watched the woman make her rounds greeting people at the gala. "This ought to be interesting" she thought.


	4. Mr. Debonair

 

Ricky. Known to the outside world as a playboy who doesn't want to settle down. He gets bored with one dame and moves to the next. In the world of superheroes and villains he is known as Mr. Debonair.

 

His playful and charming personality leaves women swooning in his wake. But all the villainess, his smooth voice leaves them feeling somewhat hypnotized. His ability to smooth talk women, and some men, seems to be paired with his looks and the pheromones he puts out. So naturally it doesn't work on everybody. 

 

Mr. Debonair is affectionately referred to as The Mystic Mustache or the Mustache Bandit because they say the secret of his power lies in his awesome stache.

 

One of the Mystic Mustache's, um, I mean Mr. Debonair's arch nemesis’s is Veiled Macabre. She has a natural immunity to his power, and he hates to hit a woman, especially a woman he hasn't 'hit'.  He is known to team up with the distractingly attractive Siren. 

* * *

 

 

The man was decked out old school to the nines. He had on black tuxedo pants with satin trim down the seams, a crisp white dress shirt, a red satin jacket, a black bow tie, with tiny minuscule red dots. He finished off the look with black gator shoes, and hair slicked back. Overall he looked quite fetching and numerous women stared openly at him.

 

But he was staring across the room. He only had eyes for one moment at this time. And she was wearing a strapless red gown. She was absolutely breathtaking. He approached her from behind, standing very, very close. He ran his hands from the top of her bared creamy shoulders to her delicate wrist and back up. He knew he was skating on thin ice, but oh he couldn't help himself. He leaned in to kiss her neck and just as he was breathing in her scent, she elbowed him in the gut. He let out a silent "Oof." and let her go.

 

They chatted for a moment and he watched as she walked away; and as a guy of questionable intent followed behind her. He shook his head and thought, if that guy knew what a voice she had, he wouldn't be following after her like that. He figured under normal circumstances the guy would be bad news for any woman. And the guy probably thought of himself as a predator, a big bad wolf of sorts, infallible. But in this fairy tale, Lil Red had her own set of very big teeth.

 

He followed behind the woman and her stalker a little ways, not noticing he himself was being followed by a young woman. She had pitch black hair, and was dressed in all black, she was in a 50's style pin up dress that came to just above her knees. The dress was black with little green dots all over it, a slim green belt around her waist, and a short black petticoat underneath. She had on matching black stiletto shoes; the heels were silver as was the tip of the shoe. She was also carrying a little black clutch and around her neck was a black corded choker.

 

She stealthily followed behind the man keeping to the shadows. The man stopped abruptly as the woman in red quickly grabbed an umbrella out of a coat room. She continued forward, behind her, her stalker still followed.

 

He counted to five and started forward again. The woman in red went through a door that led outside and again her stalker followed. There was a noise behind him and he whipped around to see a beautiful young woman standing behind him. She was standing with her feet spread apart, in a fighter’s stance. The man recognized her right off. "Where is your big brother? I know he's here." He sneered.

 

The female said, "This is my dance, he respects that.”

 

The man laughed and said, "Riiiight." He turned to look behind himself and there stood the girls brother. He nodded to him and the man inclined his head to him in acknowledgement. "So, what was that you were saying about respect?"

 

"Oh; she was right. I'm just here to enjoy the show." Her brother said with obvious amusement.

 

The woman reached for her choker and pulled it off. The man moved closer to the woman. "Getting undressed already? How about a date first babe?" The woman snapped her wrist out and you could hear a crack split the air. The man grabbed his cheek, it was bleeding.

 

"Come on! You know I never fall for your charm. Just come at me and fight me like the man you claim you are." The young woman yelled excitedly.

 

"You fucking cunt! That was my face!" She snapped her wrist again and this time his head jerked in the opposite direction.

 

"Now you have matching marks you little pussy!" the girl screamed at him. Her choker doubled as a whip and when she pulled her hand back to strike him a third time there was an explosion that rocked the building. All three parties was thrown off balance and looked up.

 

"A friend of yours?" The man asked the duo and ran out the same door as the lady in red went through. The girl in the pin-up style dress started stopping her feet and cursing. Her brother went to her and tried to quite her down, her temper tantrum would just draw attention and they didn’t need that.


	5. Shank aka Mini Massacre or Mini Massacre aka Shank

 

 

This pint size ball of fury started out as a vigilante. She combed the streets high and low for evil doers. In those days she went by the name of Shank. She has a love of knives, swords and anything else that can be sharpened to a point.

 

But alas, all good things must come to an end. Shank one day just got tired of holding the worlds justice on her shoulders, she snapped and became who we know her as today, Mini Massacre. Where ever she goes she leaves behind such carnage and destruction you wonder how could someone so small reek  so much havoc.

 

This little lady is decked to the nines in destructive materials. Knives, grenades, throwing stars, swords, poison, both airborne pathogens and the good old fashioned type. She even carries whips and eskrimas.

 

Some people believe she has a case of schizophrenia.  Because there are times she shows back up fighting bad as Shank. But mainly she IS bad; and a force to be reckoned with. 

 

* * *

 

 

There was a loud boom, like that of an explosion and a dense gray smoke filled the room. Out of the smoke stepped a pint sized silhouette.

 

There were whispers all around. Some asking was this some kind show. Others asking what was a kid doing here. As the figure stepped further into the room and the smoke cleared some, there were a few gasp heard around the room. The small figure wore a shinobi shozoko, traditional ninja dressing. Only this one was customized with a bunch of pockets strategically placed all over. It also had a built in double sword sheath on the back.

 

The smoke cleared a bit more and people started stepping away. The people closest to the short new comer were able to see this was no show. The vertically challenged person pulled the swords free of their sheaths, they were two wicked looking swords with jagged cutting edges and the points ending in a curve. The tiny ninja swung the swords around in a show of skill and warning, ending with the swords back in their sheaths and simultaneously pulling out two smoke bombs throwing them out into the crowd.

 

Pandemonium broke out, the crowd ran here and there, all in the name of escape. Some people fell and got trampled on. Then suddenly the lights went out. The backup lights popped on but the light was sparse throughout the room. And combined with the smoke you could make nothing out but silhouettes, people were still trying to escape the mansion.

 

The miniature mayhem maker was skirting the edges of the room, as to avoid the swarm of panicked people. When the ninja got to the stairwell that the lady in red had went down earlier, they too descended.

 

But when they got to the coat room, they entered it and did not exit. Several moments passed when a man and woman ran by the coat room and up the stairs. Down here it was completely dark, except for what light shone through the windows lining the opposite side of the hallway.

 

A little further down there was a door leading to the outside, it opened and a striking man walked in. He cautiously looked around before he started heading in the same direction that the man and woman did, right by the coat room. When he was passing by the room, the small ninja grabbed him and pulled him into the coat room. The handsome man turned to the ninja and said, "You're late."


End file.
